The Labryinth
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: An ordinary detention turned death trap. Follow the story of InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Naraku as their individual tales unfold in: The Labyrinth. Worth the read. Parings: IK SM.


The Labyrinth  
  
[Summary] An ordinary detention turned death trap. Follow the story of InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, Miroku, Kagura, and Naraku as their individual tales unfold in: The Labyrinth. Worth the read. Parings: I/K S/M.  
  
[Disclaimer] I do not own InuYasha or Fear Street.  
  
[Chapter 1] Detention  
  
The door seemed to glare at her as her hand moved closer and closer to the cold metal knob. Its frosted pane of glass seemed so menancing, the words WORLD HISTORY spelled out on it in bold black letters. Gulping Kagome Higurashi put her hand on the knob and was about to turn it when.  
  
"Are ya gonna open the door or are we gonna stand outside all period, because it's fine if ya wanna," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Whirling around she came face to face with Shadyside High's infamous troublemaker, InuYasha Mikaio.  
  
"World History is boring so if ya just wanna stand out here that's fine with me," InuYasha stated, folding his arms across his red shirt. "Hey are you even listening to me?"  
  
"I AM listening, You just love to hear the sound of your own voice so much that you didn't stop blabbing for a second to let me talk," Kagome said, daring to challenge InuYasha.  
  
"Well it seems the little fraidy cat has a voice," he remarked.  
  
"I am NOT a fraidy cat!" Kagome declaired a bit too loud.  
  
Right at that moment the teacher Dr. Onigumo opened the door, to see the two teens standing outside his classroom making a racket.  
  
"InuYasha, Kagome what are you two doing out here?" Dr. Onigumo pulled out his book of little pink slips.  
  
"The baka was standing there outside the door blocking my way in," InuYasha pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket. "Besides, I already got detention for Saturday courtsey of that bastard Naraku,"  
  
"How dare you talk about Mr. Arachnid that way?" the teacher scribbled down InuYasha's name in his book. "He is a well respected member of this school and my uncle."  
  
"I can see the family resemblence you two have got to be the ugliest techers I have ever seen,"  
  
"Three weeks more detention Mr. Mikaio," he said handing the three slips of paper to InuYasha who stuffed them in his pant pocket. "Now as for you Kagome," he turned to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Onigumo. I missed the bus and had to walk to school and then I had to go to....." she was cut off.  
  
"Nevermind, all is forgiven that is if you have last night's assignement," Dr. Onigumo stated, holding out his hand.  
  
"About that, you see I forgot it at home," Kagome admitted.  
  
"I see, detention for you Saturday then," he quickly scribbled down her name on the pink slip and handed it to her. "Now get to class both of you! I'll not have you waste any more my precious time!" yelling he shoved both of them through the open door.  
  
'And I was going skiing Saturday with Ayame too!' she thought, sitting in the back row of class. 'My mom is gonna kill me.' Kagome rested her head in her hand, trying to pay attention to the video of John Rockefeller but it was no use, as her hand slid out from under her she was already asleep by the time the muffled thump echoed throughout the classroom. Fortunately nobody noticed.  
  
* * *  
  
"KAGOME!" Ayame yelled, jerking her friend awake. "History is over, wake up,"  
  
"Okay okay, I'm up," Kagome yawned loudly through the curtian on raven hair that had gotten in her face as she had fallen asleep as her friend dragged her out of the classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't beleive I'm going to school on a Saturday!" Kagome said to no one as she walked into the parking lot of her high school for detention. "I get to sit and do nothing all day, what fun," she mumbled to herself as she dragged along her heavy backpack.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay juvenille deliquents, welcome to Detention," Naraku said, walking into the room where the six teens were gathered for what very well may be their last class......ever.  
  
A/N: SOOO tell me what ya think. PLEASE REVIEW. I really need someone to be my beta reader. If you want the job please IM me: FyreIceYoukai.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Meikyuu Kanashimi 


End file.
